


Nino Meets Felix (Nelix Ship Week)

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Concert, Dead Emilie Agreste, Family, Felix is Paon, Felix needs help, First Date, Friends to Lovers, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Heterosexuality, Lesbian Relationship, Library, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mentioned Emilie Agreste, Misunderstanding, Prodigal son, Rare Pairings, Roommates, Secrets, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: This is a week to appreciate the ship of Nelix (Felix Agreste/Nino Lahiffe).In this story, Felix has come back to Paris to claim what's rightfully his, the Peacock broach. He's kept Duusu safe for years, but he needs the broach to reclaim what his mother left him upon her deathbed. To do this, he'll need some help from his brother's friends, especially Nino's. As the two work together, they bring the other team members of Team Miraculous into their plans to retrieve the broach and take down Hawk Moth once and for all.





	1. Library

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ship I didn't even know I'd like until I first discovered it through the amazing Seasonofthegeek. She has an amazing story with these two that you can find in her work, Just for Tonight. I highly recommend the read if you're looking for a true master of this awesome ship.

 

Nino dashed up the steps of the library, grateful he’d have a few minutes before Adrien arrived. He needed the extra time after making some startling discoveries that morning.

He pulled the door open and slid into the quiet interior, a relieved sigh escaping as he smiled a greeting to the librarians sitting at the check-out desk. Moving further into the interior of the building, his smile dropped as he recognized a familiar mop of blond hair, sitting at one of the tables, hunched over a large pile of books.

So much for his few moments alone.

After he straightened his shoulders, squaring them for the conversation he’d been dreading all day, he approached. With a single tap on the blond’s shoulder, he whispered, “Hey, I thought you said you’d be late?”

The blond turned and gave him a questioning yet speaking glance. “Do I know you?”

Nino felt heat rush into his cheeks. “Sorry. I thought you were someone else.”

The blond merely returned his gaze to his books, clearly done with the conversation.

For some reason, the silent dismissal rankled Nino enough for him to tap the blond’s shoulder again.

The blond expelled a breath and turned once more to face Nino.

This time, Nino looked at the blond a little closer, noting the similarities between the man in front of him and his friend. Unable to remain quiet, he voiced his observations, saying, “You look like a friend of mine. Maybe you know him? Adrien Agreste?”

This time, he knew he had the other man’s attention as the blond stilled further than Nino thought any man could possibly do.

“Is he here?”

“Not yet. Why? Do you know him?”

The other man nodded, his eyes looking almost fearful before they soon lost all expression. He turned back to his books and began to stack them, preparing to leave the library before Nino had all his questions answered.

“Wait. What do you have against Adrien? He’s a good guy, you know?”

“I know.” He didn’t add anything else, which irked Nino more than he cared to admit.

“So, what’s the problem?”

“He doesn’t know I’m back. He doesn’t need to know yet.”

Okay, now Nino’s anger turned to concern for Adrien’s safety. He stopped the other man from gathering any more of his books, his hand gripping the other man’s arm in a vice-like grip.

“Who are you? You better not be threatening to hurt Adrien.”

The other man looked almost amused at Nino’s protective instincts, which only fueled Nino with more anger.

“I’m not here to hurt him. Though, my presence will most certainly cause him some discomfort.”

Nino gave him a pointed look.

“Okay, fine. I’m Felix Agreste, Adrien’s brother.”

Nino’s hand slipped from Felix’s arm, so shocked by this information. Adrien had never mentioned a brother before.

Felix didn’t move though his eyes kept flicking around, almost as if he was searching for signs of Adrien’s presence.

When his gaze landed on Nino’s slack arm and the bracelet he wore, his eyes flared in a dawning comprehension that had Nino a little wary of the older man.

“You’re the Guardian, aren’t you?” Felix asked.

Nino didn’t answer immediately, wondering what Felix could know and how much he knew.

“Look, I’m not here to cause problems for anyone. Well, except for Hawk Moth. He has something that belongs to me. I could actually use some help in getting it back.” Felix’s gaze came to rest on Nino’s.

“What is that?” Nino forced the words past his lips.

“He has my broach,” Duusu whispered, poking his head from Felix’s pocket.


	2. Family

 

Twenty minutes could last a lifetime, Nino thought as he dragged Felix from the library and to his small car. He practically shoved the older guy into the passenger seat and drove the five minutes to his small condo, which he shared with Alya and her girlfriend. At least, he had until they recently moved out, leaving him with a spare room and no one to share the hefty rent. Though, that could wait for now.

He escorted Felix up the three flights and locked the door behind them. With a grimace, he turned and pushed the words out. “How do you know so much about me?”

Felix tapped his pocket, causing Duusu to reappear.

The little peacock unnerved Nino a little, wondering what to do with the kwami.

“I have the ability of foresight. I saw you take on the Turtle a year ago and become Guardian.”

Well, that wasn’t what he expected, but maybe he could work with it.

“Okay. What do you know about the others? Do you know who they are?” He needed to know.

This time Felix answered. “I know Chat Noir is Adrien. I’d recognize my brother anywhere. Plus he’s not that subtle.”

Nino worked to hide his grin but failed miserably. Felix had a point about Adrien when he wore the catsuit. He had a quirky side that still amazed Nino at times, but he was happy his friend had found an outlet from the strict homelife he had.

A new thought occurred as he looked at the peacock kwami.

“How exactly do you expect to get your jewelry? Do you have an idea who Hawk Moth is?” Nino watched Felix’s face for any signs, hoping he wouldn’t have to give the hard truth to the blond. While Felix wasn’t Adrien, he still dreaded telling the other guy Hawk Moth was none other than his father.

“Yeah, I do. Does Adrien?”

Nino gasped a little, then nodded. His frown reappearing as he glanced down at his phone, which had been buzzing in his pocket for the past few minutes.

Adrien.

“Stay here. We’re not through.” Nino walked into his room and shut the door.

 

00000

 

Felix glanced around the living room and wondered what exactly the Guardian had planned for him. He hadn’t meant to spill his knowledge as he’d done, but then, he hadn’t expected the Guardian to be quite so appealing. He had to remember his mission, not get sidetracked by pretty boys, who were also friends with his brother.

Adrien.

The younger man had to be near twenty-one now.

Felix sometimes wondered what would have happened if he’d been allowed to return sooner. He’d promised their mother he’d stay away as long as he could. She’d sworn Adrien would be safe, but he’d heard the rumors even from the distance he kept.

He should have disobeyed her orders. He should have come back sooner. Maybe their father wouldn’t be terrorizing Paris and no doubt pushing Adrien to his limits.

The click of a door shutting behind him pulled him from his thoughts. He turned to find Nino watching him.

“Do you have a place to stay?”

“Yeah, I’m staying at a small hotel on the city’s edge. I’m fine.” Felix straightened his shoulders and did his best to look as imperious as his father did in the few photos he had of the older Agreste.

“Hmm. Well, I have a spare room if you’re interested. I’m sure Adrien will vouch for you.”

“He can’t know I’m here.” Felix stifled the frustration and tiny bit of fear threatening to bubble up. “I promised our mother I’d keep him safe by staying away.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Well, you’ve met my father, I presume. My mother wasn’t much different though she was softer, more receptive.” Felix sighed as he watched the Guardian study him in turn. He couldn’t help but note the golden eyes and the way they glittered when the light caught them just right. He shook his head several times to clear it of the wayward thoughts. They served no purpose at that moment.

“So, do you have a plan to get the broach from your father?”

“Well, not exactly. I just got into town last night.”

“Hmm.”

Nino’s smirk irritated Felix enough to lash out, saying, “I’m not exactly welcome in the mansion, but I figured maybe I could sneak someone in.”

This time, Nino laughed. “Good luck with that. Your father is a piece of work when it comes to security. You’d need a miracle if that’s your plan.”

“Got a better one?” Felix crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the younger man before him.

Still chuckling, Nino pulled out his phone again, tapping on his contacts app. “Yeah, I know someone.” He pushed the correct contact and put the phone to his ear. “It helps when you have family inside that mansion.”

“Not Adrien!”

Nino ignored him as the person on the other end picked up. “Hey, LB, I need a favor.”


	3. First Date

 

Two weeks. Two weeks of frustration and waiting.

Felix hated having to rely on others, but then, he didn’t have much choice at that moment.

He definitely hadn’t thought he’d be depending on his brother’s friends.

Adrien. His brother. He couldn’t be prouder of the young man.

While he wished he could change the past for Adrien, he considered the disservice he might’ve done to the younger man if he returned sooner.

Adrien had friends. Good friends.

Felix’s gaze traveled over the small group strategizing in Nino’s living room.

He hadn’t known what to expect with Ladybug, but he certainly hadn’t expected Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with when she became determined.

He almost smiled, recalling their first meeting. She didn’t trust him then, still didn’t trust him.

“Felix, are you paying attention?” Marinette demanded, her eyes catching his.

“Mari.” Adrien’s voice came out a little cajoling, which did little to soften her.

“It’s okay, Adrien. She’s allowed to dislike me. I’d dislike me if I was her.” Felix’s hand tapped Adrien’s shoulder once as he moved toward the sofa where they sat. “Yes, I’m paying attention. I’m still unsure what you want me to do though. As far as I can tell, I’m not even involved.”

“You’re not. You’re to stay here with Nino while Alya, Adrien, and I handle the mansion and your father. You got me? You don’t make a move without our permission.” She glared at him.

He felt sure she’d made lesser men shake from that glare, but he remained relatively unaffected by it. He even had the nerve to send her a smirk back, thrilling as she huffed at him and proceeded to ignore him again.

That worked for him. He had better things to do, including stealing glances at the young man he’d been chained to since he’d met him.

Nino. His brother’s best friend.

Why did he have to be so attracted to him? He had no idea what to do with his attraction, either. It’s not like anything could come of them as he watched the younger man work with the others on their strategy, offering tips here and there. No, nothing could come of them.

 

00000

 

An hour later, three of the superheroes had suited up and left through the fire escape, promising to return shortly.

Felix watched them go, wondering how successful they could be. He hadn’t said anything, but he hoped, for all their sakes, they got that broach. They’d need Duusu back to full power if they wanted to take Hawk Moth down.

“They’ll be fine, you know?” Nino came to stand next to Felix and offered him a soft smile. “I wouldn’t have called LB if I had any doubts.”

“Are you sure she’s capable?”

“Oh, yeah, she was a regular thief in our younger days. If she can palm several phones, then this shouldn’t be too far a stretch for her.” Nino chuckled at the memories.

Felix smiled at the younger man as he whispered, “I never quite pictured Ladybug as a thief. She seems pretty straight-laced to me.”

“Well, yeah, she can be, but she’s also the sweetest woman you’ll ever find. For all her faults, she’s good for Adrien.” Nino’s hand clasped Felix’s arm and his head nodded toward the small dining table. “Come on. I made dinner. We can eat while we wait.”

Felix followed Nino to the table, sitting across him and smiling at the simple fare spread between them.

The smirk caught Nino’s attention as he responded in a defensive tone. “It’s not much, but then, it’s not like I’d planned this evening.”

“It looks fine. I apologize if you thought otherwise.” Felix had the wherewithal to appear remorseful.

Nino sighed as his gaze studied Felix. “Look, I suck at this. It’s been a while since I’ve enjoyed someone else’s company. My friends think I’m pretty hopeless.”

Felix didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t dated a lot, either, since the few guys he liked enough hadn’t been interested in him. They’d all thought him rather stodgy for their tastes, preferring others that liked having fun. Felix had fun, but he guessed his definition wouldn’t ever match the rest of the human race. At least, that’s what experience had taught him over the years.

“I’m sure you’re not hopeless.”

Nino smiled, ducking his head as a blush began to infuse his cheeks with color.

“I don’t think so, either. Besides, a date deserves more than what little I can cook up on short notice.”

“Date?” Felix’s brows rose as he met Nino’s steady gaze. “Is this a date?”

Nino chuckled, shaking his head. “I certainly hope not.”

“Oh,” Felix whispered, unsure why he hated the way that sounded. While he knew his growing feelings for the younger man weren’t wise, they had grown. He just didn’t know what to do with them if Nino didn’t return them.

“Let’s make a deal. We get your broach back, charge up Duusu again, take down Hawk Moth finally, and then, I’ll take you on a proper Nino Lahiffe first date. I can guarantee you’ll have a good time. What do you say?”

This time, Felix worked to cool his warming cheeks as his gaze darted around the table. He couldn’t quite believe what he’d heard, but he wanted it. He wanted that date and the promise Nino held in his eyes for them.

He nodded. “I guess I say let’s get this done quickly.”

Nino laughed at that, his happiness and relief evident as he took a bite of food.

 

00000

 

The evening passed swiftly for them as they talked a little about themselves, checking the clock on occasion or a phone for any messages.

All too soon, their little bubble became invaded once more as the superheroes returned.

“Here it is,” Chat Noir shouted in triumph, handing the broach to Felix with the widest grin on his face. “Milady was brilliant like always.”

“Hush, you.” She gave him a playful nudge, watching Felix closely as he helped Duusu from his pocket and settled the peacock kwami on the counter.

With a few extra moves, Felix had the broach pinned inside his jacket and Duusu had gone into it, resting and recharging as he’d needed long ago.

“So, what now?” Chat asked as he sank onto Nino’s sofa.

“Now, we wait until Duusu’s ready. Then, we take out Hawk Moth.” Felix glanced at his younger brother with some concern.

“Well, I guess our dear father’s time has finally come.” Chat’s gaze never wavered as he held Felix’s. “I’m fine. Or I will be.”

Ladybug sank next to him, gripping his hand in a comforting gesture.

Nino came to stand next to Felix, their hands barely grazing as they drew comfort from one another.

“Well, then, let the waiting game begin.”


	4. Miraculous

 

With each new day, Duusu grew stronger, drawing magic from his broach.

Felix smiled at his kwami’s progress, hoping they wouldn’t run out of time before the peacock had regained his full strength.

Their luck ran out after a week when Gabriel realized the broach he held was a fake, a really exquisite one but fake nonetheless. He hadn’t wasted time in tracking down Adrien and demanding the brooch be returned or severe consequences could be expected.

Felix had no intention of letting Adrien or anyone else experience those consequences, not while he drew breath. Not anymore. He’d waited too long for this moment. He wasn’t about to turn back now.

Facing the other superheroes, he said in a grave voice, “This is dangerous. I won’t ask you to put yourselves in harm’s way, but I would appreciate it if you stood with me.”

Ladybug spoke first, “Look, I still don’t trust you, but I do agree with you. I’m tired of fighting his champions. It’s time Paris experienced some peace once again. I’ll stand with you.”

“Where Milady goes, I go,” Chat said, standing next to her. He shot her a sassy wink before sobering and facing Felix once again. “Father’s terrorized this city and our friends enough. I’m with you.”

The others fell in line though Nino was the last to speak.

“Are you sure this plan will work? It seems pretty risky, especially for you.”

The worry in Nino’s eyes affected him more than he ever cared to admit though he refused to show it.

“I’m aware of the risks. I’ve accepted them. All I need is to get close enough to share a vision with him. It should distract him long enough to remove the butterfly brooch and his power. After that, it’s a matter of cleaning up his mess and giving him to the proper authorities to handle.” He straightened to his full height as he spoke, not wanting anyone to doubt his ability to carry this plan out. He needed them to believe in him if they wanted to succeed.

“Fine, but I’m not leaving your side. You’ll need my shield to get close to him.” Nino stood and stared at Felix with a determination that caused a small smile to form.

“I wouldn’t expect any less from the Guardian.”

They spoke a few minutes longer before they moved as a unit from Nino’s apartment to the agreed upon meeting place with Gabriel’s superhero persona.

The fight didn’t drag on as Felix had initially feared. Ladybug and Chat Noir worked in perfect unison, taking down the champions Hawk Moth had created. Rena and Queen kept Hawk Moth corralled in a corner, allowing Carapace to shield and lead Paon toward the villain.

One moment, Felix shared the vision he called forth with Gabriel, successfully ripping the broach away from his father’s throat. The next, a blinding pain shot through him, sending him to his knees and lower. After that, haze.

Nothing more.

 

00000

 

Felix came awake a day later, his eyes blinking against the harsh lighting that welcomed him back to consciousness.

“You idiot, what were you thinking?” A voice demanded, its decibel level far higher than Felix thought appropriate.

“Did we defeat him?” He managed to rasp through his dry throat.

“Yeah, we won, but we nearly lost you in the process. If Ladybug hadn’t stepped in, we’d be attending your funeral. God, you’re such an idiot.”

Felix tried to smile but found it took too much effort, settling for a smirk instead.

“Well, I’ll have to thank her, won’t I? I’m sure she’d love that.”

“You’re not funny.” The voice changed as another emotion besides anger threatened the speaker.

All pretense dropped as Felix forced his eyes to focus on the other person. His mind still felt fuzzy, but he recognized the voice. He wished he could see better. He wanted to see who cared so much to call him an idiot so often. Not many have from his experience. Most thought him quite intelligent. If not, too intelligent for his own good.

“Nino?” His gaze found the younger man bent over in the room’s only chair, his head in his hands. His shoulders shook, almost as if he was crying.

Felix’s heart broke as he studied Nino.

“I apologize.” He closed his eyes, unwilling to watch the younger man fall apart any longer. It hurt too much.

“You’re the most frustrating person I know. You know that? Adrien isn’t half as reckless as you were. How is it possible that two relatively smart guys could be so stupid?” Nino demanded from his seat. He still didn’t look at Felix as he spoke. He couldn’t.

“You’re right. I guess we have that in common.”

“You could’ve died.”

“I know. I knew the risks. I took the chance I wouldn’t.”

Nino groaned at Felix’s answer, hating it yet knowing it to be the truth.

“I should take Duusu away from you. You’re clearly not ready to handle this.”

“Yeah, but you won’t. You know Duusu belongs with me.” Felix opened his eyes again, seeking Nino, who still hadn’t move from his spot. “I apologize for scaring you. That wasn’t my intention.”

This time, Nino moved, coming to sit next to Felix on the mattress. His eyes held a determination that Felix found oddly attractive, waiting for the younger man to say whatever he had on his mind.

“You’re moving in with me. You understand me? I need you close, so I can keep an eye on you.”

“That’s really not necessary. I’m fine at the hotel.” Felix’s words fell on deaf ears as Nino glared at him, daring him to argue. With a resigned breath, he said in a raspy voice, “Fine. You win this round.”


	5. Roommates

 

Felix’s relief at leaving the hospital after enduring the tedium of revolving nurses and other staff lasted two days. While he resented their over-friendly helpfulness, he had to admit his assigned room remained far neater than the one he now sat. He sighed, wondering if he could manage to clean up before Nino caught him moving around. He didn’t think he could stand sitting with dirty clothes littering the floor. The coffee table’s surface couldn’t be seen under all the take-out containers.

He touched the tender wound on his side, testing its abilities before he took the first steps in standing from the sofa. He clenched his teeth as he pushed himself upright, teetering on his feet for a moment. His eyes slammed shut, fighting the wave of dizziness that overcame him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Nino demanded as he moved into the room.

“This place is a pigsty. I was planning on cleaning up.” Felix kept his eyes closed, missing the look of incredulity pass over Nino’s features.

“Well, I’ve had more on my mind lately than housekeeping.” Nino moved closer and put his hands on Felix’s shoulders, giving him a gentle shove back onto the sofa. “Sit. I’ll have this place clean soon enough.”

“I can do it. I’m not an invalid, you know?” Felix wanted to resent Nino, but his strength had disappeared the moment he sank further into the cushions of Nino’s lived-in furniture.

Nino shot him a wink as he whispered, “I know, but it doesn’t mean I can’t spoil you, either, as you heal.”

“Cleaning up after yourself is spoiling me?”

“Well, yeah. I don’t mind a few messes here and there. Now, you, on the other hand, are a bit prissy.” Nino shook out a garbage he’d retrieved from the kitchen and tossed a few containers into it. As his gaze caught Felix’s, he smiled. “Your prissiness isn’t a bad thing, either. You keep me on my toes. I need that.”

Another wink had Felix completely flustered as he adjusted his robe, unsure when Nino had gotten so flirty. He hadn’t realized they’d progressed so far in such a short time. Not many in Felix’s past had bothered flirting with him. He’d never reciprocated, but he realized he wanted to with Nino. He wanted a lot more than just flirting with Nino.

That thought scared him no small amount. He hadn’t been in a long-term relationship before. He doubted he’d be any good at it.

What would happen to Nino when he inevitably screwed it all up? Would Nino hate him? He didn’t think he could bear that thought.

“You’re thinking too much over there.”

“Well, that’s what I do best.”

Nino chuckled at that. “I’m sure there’s more to you than your thinking skills.”

“What makes you say that?”

Felix watched Nino’s golden gaze darken as he approached the sofa Felix occupied, leaning over him until they were barely an inch apart. In a whisper, he said, “I just know.”

Nodding, Felix worked to swallow. His cheeks heated as he realized the implication of Nino’s words, wondering what’d happened during those few hours he’d lost. He hadn’t lost consciousness after his father had struck his side, but he’d been stuck in a haze from the vision he’d forced upon Gabriel.

Hoping to bluff his way back to equilibrium, he said in a haughty tone, “I doubt it.”

Nino laughed. “You’re pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you? I guess I’ll just have to prove you wrong.”

Felix had a feeling he should be worried as Nino continued to pick up the living area of his apartment. He could feel the younger man’s eyes on him as he tried to find a comfortable position on the sofa.

“You spouted Shakespearean sonnets after Gabriel struck you.” Nino tossed the words out before he stepped outside the front door with the full bag of trash.

“What?” Felix shouted.

“Now, I have your attention, don’t I?” Nino’s amused gaze raked over Felix’s face, his smile never wavering as he continued, “You didn’t lose consciousness until they loaded you in the ambulance. While I held you, you talked about love through Shakespearean sonnets. You’re quite a lover of poetry, aren’t you, M. Agreste?”

“Don’t call me that. I hate it.” Felix huffed, stunned to learn something so embarrassing about himself. “Did I have someone in mind when I spouted such sentimental drivel?”

Nino’s cheeks reddened even as he ducked his head so his cap covered most of his features.

“That bad? Please tell me it wasn’t Ladybug or your friend, Rena.”

“No, you’re safe there.”

Felix released the breath he held, wondering who else could have received his attention. His cheeks flushed as he looked at Nino, realizing the truth and wishing he could forget it ever happened. He’d revealed his crush to his crush. How mortifying!

“Kill me now.” He groaned into his hands.

“Well, then we’d never know how many ways you love me, would we? We could count them now.”

He hadn’t a clue where he’d gotten the books, but he took great satisfaction when it thudded against the wall, missing Nino by mere millimeters.


	6. Misunderstanding

 

Nino hummed as he returned from his lunch with Adrien, glad he had his best friend’s approval. He hadn’t wanted to ask Felix out for a real date without his best friend saying it was okay.

His thoughts strayed to the older Agreste and his usual haughty manner. Nino admitted it could be quite irksome at times, seeing brief glimpses of Gabriel in Felix, but then, he could see them in Adrien as well.

With Adrien, he chose to accept and ignore them because that’s what good friends did.

With Felix though, he wanted to push back, see how ingrained they truly were, prove that Felix wasn’t always right despite his annoying ability to be right more often than not. He wanted so much where Felix was concerned.

He couldn’t wait to see Felix’s reaction to his idea of their first date, wanting to surprise him.

His thoughts halted as he opened the front door of his apartment and discovered Felix packing his few pieces of luggage.

“What are you doing?” Nino demanded, shutting and locking the door for good measure. He didn’t intend to let Felix leave without an explanation.

“Isn’t it rather obvious? It’s time I found my own place. I’ve clearly overstayed my welcome here.” Felix kept his back to Nino, which worked to confuse yet infuriate the younger man.

“You want to leave that bad? You weren’t even going to say goodbye, were you?”

“I’ve found it’s easier to make a clean break. I don’t see the need to work up emotions that are best left alone.”

“Excuse me?” Nino’s anger boiled over at this. Marching up to Felix, he grabbed the shirt the other man had been folding and tossed it behind him. He didn’t care if Felix ever got it back. “Emotions don’t work that way. I’m not someone you can just set aside when you’re done. That’s not how you treat people, Felix. What’s wrong with you?”

“Leave it alone.”

“No! You owe me an explanation. We’re roommates. You can’t leave without giving me some notice.” Nino’s hands rested on the suitcase in front of him, pressing the lid shut, so Felix couldn’t put anything within it.

“You’re right. We’re roommates, nothing more. There’s no reason to be this upset. It’s not like we’re lovers or anything.” Felix’s gaze didn’t meet Nino’s as he spoke.

“Who says?” Nino reached out to touch the blond in front of him, but Felix stepped back. “I thought that’s exactly what we could be. Did I read everything wrong? Am I that bad at this?”

“No, you’re not, but I’m not the one you want.” A sigh puffed out of Felix before he whispered, “I heard you earlier with Adrien. I’ve just been in the way.”

Relief flooded Nino. A mistake, that’s all this was. He could work with this. He could make this better.

“You need lessons from Rena. She’s better at eavesdropping than you.”

“If you’re just going to insult me, then I can take what I have packed and send for the rest.” Felix made a move to leave, but Nino caught his hand and pulled him toward the sofa.

“I wasn’t insulting you. Teasing? Oh, yeah. You’re the most complex guy I’ve met, Felix Agreste, and that’s saying something since I knew your father.” Nino flashed a smile to lessen the punch his words caused. “If you’d been eavesdropping better, you would have heard what I actually said to Adrien.”

“Which is what?”

“That I like you for all your flaws. I want to see if what we have is the real thing. It feels like the real thing despite not having dated at all.” His hand traced the faint lines in Felix’s palm, smiling softly as the other man shuddered under his ministrations. “I want to have the real thing with you.”

Felix stared at him.

Using up the last bit of courage he had, Nino pushed the words out on an exhale. “Felix, would you go on a date with me? A real first date?”

A crashing of lips was the answer Nino got.

He didn’t mind as he settled into the kiss, happy he had his answer even if Felix had experienced a rare moment of lost control.

No, Nino had no complaints as the kiss softened, changing as Felix allowed himself the moment to explore the unspoken promises Nino had for them.


	7. Concert

 

“Ready to go?” Nino asked, tapping on Felix’s bedroom door. He noted the undecorated walls and wondered if maybe they could do something about it soon. While he wanted Felix in his room, they weren’t quite ready for that new shift in their budding relationship. He just hoped after their date that they might be one step closer to seeing his dream become a reality.

Felix buttoned the cuffs of his shirt, glancing at Nino with a smirk. His brow quirked as he took in the barely concealed excitement that was Nino.

“Give me two minutes.”

Nino left him then, deciding he’d spend the time pacing the living room of their apartment. He needed the time to calm down, but time didn’t seem to help as Felix emerged a minute later.

“You look nice,” Nino said, ducking his head before Felix could glimpse the blush he felt rising to his cheeks.

A finger grazed his cheek, causing his breath to hitch.

His gaze came back to meet Felix’s as the other man whispered, “Thank you. You clean up well, too.”

Trying to mask his insecurity, Nino gestured for them to hurry or they’d risk being late to dinner, which would then make them late for the concert.

Felix merely smiled in amusement at Nino’s discomfort, hoping the younger man would eventually calm as their evening progressed. He’d never admit it aloud, but he quite enjoyed the attention Nino had planned for them, lavishing it on thick. He knew Nino didn’t need to impress anyone, let alone himself, but he felt special, something he hadn’t experienced often in his life.

“Relax,” he whispered as they sat in the car Nino had hired. “I’m sure the evening will be perfect. It has you. It’s already perfect to me.”

“You keep talking like that, and we won’t make it through dinner.”

Nino’s gaze held such promise that Felix felt the warmth rising into his cheeks and the tips of his ears. The car felt warm, almost too warm with Nino’s promise washing over him.

He didn’t say anything until they arrived the restaurant Nino had chosen, a fusion of Moroccan and French cuisine.

The interior featured a similar mixture of the cultures that inspired the creations they made within the well-displayed, modern kitchen. The atmosphere had a cheerful quiet that invited intimate conversation and friendliness that had Felix wondering how he’d gotten inside. He’d never quite experienced this in his lifetime, having the parents he had, but he had no intention of spoiling it for Nino.

Their server came and left with their order, leaving them to their small corner of the restaurant. Neither knew exactly what to say since the excitement of the night had finally come, and their nerves threatened to get the better of them.

Felix broke the silence first, mentioning Nino’s good taste in choosing restaurants.

It proved enough to bring Nino out of his shell, laughing at their awkwardness and working toward their new level of intimacy since their misunderstanding a few days back.

“If you like this, then you’ll love the concert I’ve chosen.”

“You still won’t tell me who’s being featured. How can I know if I’m not well-informed?”

“It’s called a surprise, Fe. You’ll get used to them.”

Felix raised his brow, doubting he’d ever grow used to surprises. He’d never had a good one before and still had doubts about the evening. He’d never tell Nino that, though, since the guy had gone to so much trouble for him.

The evening soon progressed from dinner, which Felix enjoyed quite a bit more than he’d thought, to the big surprise Nino had kept the past day or so.

As they neared the arena, Felix wondered what type of concert Nino had gotten tickets for them. While he preferred the excitement of an orchestra and one of the classical masters, Nino’s taste didn’t exactly match. He’d seen Nino’s music collection and worried what Nino had chosen.

They drove past the performance hall and ended up parking in the designated spaces for the arena.

Nino thanked their driver and winked at Felix as they made their way toward their section.

“Don’t look so scared, Fe. I promise you’ll like it.” Nino’s hand squeezed his, imploring him to trust the younger man. He squeezed back, hoping he wasn’t making a mistake.

They’d arrived just in time to hear the band begin warming up, the sounds floating over the air.

Felix recognized the classic and turned to stare at Nino.

Nino merely smiled and winked, his hand still firmly clasped with Felix’s.

The performance began soon after, classical music blending in sweet harmony with a mixture of other genres. Some contained lyrics while others remained instrumental.

Leaning near Felix’s ear, Nino whispered, “I chose them because they remind me of us. The genres are great alone, but together, they’re something new and exciting, something almost bordering perfection. It’s what I see when I picture a future with you. I know we haven’t known each other long, but I do know you’re the first person I’ve ever imagined sharing a future with.”

Felix didn’t say anything, beyond flustered by Nino’s sweet declaration.

He didn’t know what the future held for either of them, but he knew he wanted the future Nino envisioned.

Turning so he could cup Nino’s precious face in his hands, he leaned in and pressed a tentative kiss to his lips. He nearly pulled away when Nino returned the kiss, fearing the promise he felt within that intimate act.

He didn’t.

He was so glad he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's the last day of Nelix Ship Week. I promise it won't be the last time we see these two. I fell in love with them. They have a fun dynamic and it'll appear again. Just you wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
